


Sleepover

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Out With Dad
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was out on a date. He thought it was better to just allow Claire to sleep over, since it would probably happen anyway. He was very specific that she should sleep on the couch. Unfortunately, (or not) he didn't specified where Rose was supposed to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

     That day, Rose took Claire to run with her; it was nice to have company. Later, they went back home. 

     "Do you wanna take a shower first?" Rose offered.

     "Okay" Claire replied, pulling Rose to a quick kiss, and left her alone.

     Rose was so happy with Claire! She went to the kitchen to make some snacks. She left a plate of grilled cheese on the table and went to take a shower in the other bathroom. 

     When she came out, Claire was sitting on the couch, eating grilled cheese, in short shorts and a loose t-shirt. 

     "I made myself comfortable, hope you don't mind." 

     "No, it's okay." She smiled and went to sit with Claire, in her sweatpants and equally loose shirt. 

     The tv was on, showing some random movie. They ate and talked. At certain point, Rose unfolded the couch and prepared Claire's bed. The girl crawled up on it and pulled Rose over. 

     "Stay with me." Rose fell on her back and Claire hugged her. Rose had an arm across her back and pulled her closer. Claire's favorite place in the world was there, with Rose. Claire felt a kiss on her head and lifted her face to kiss Rose back. They had time and a safe space, no need to rush. But they kinda wanted to. Claire threw a leg to the other side of Rose and got on top of her. The kiss got more intense. Rose was flooded with emotions. It felt so good to have Claire there, she moved her hands up to Claire's butt pressing it down against her. She felt Claire shiver. So cute. She lifted her shirt slowly, rubbing her skin, reaching her bare chest. 

     "Do you want me to take it off?" Claire broke the kiss.   
       
     "It's okay if you don't want to..." Rose replied. 

     Claire bit her bottom lip. "Can you... turn off the lights?" 

     "Sure." Rose got up and turned off the lights; only the tv was on. "Better?"

     Claire nodded. She was on her knees on the edge of the couch, watching Rose coming closer again. Rose stoped in front of her, admiring her sweet smile, and then her shirt came off. Claire was shy, kinda covering herself with her arms, looking down... then she saw Rose's shirt hit the floor too. Claire looked up and smiled, pulling her closer.   
       
     "It's okay if you don't wanna do it" Rose said, looking away. 

     Claire held her hand playing with her fingers. "Of course I do!" Claire replied. It's just... i've never done it before..."

     "Me neither, but... "

     "Do you wanna do it? With me?" 

     Rose smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course I do." 

     Claire smiled. "So where were we?" She asked. 

     Rose smiled and laid on the bed again, Claire came over her; kissing her neck, sliding a hand to her chest. Rose was completely relaxed; Claire had a soft, sweet touch; and she enjoyed the taste of Rose's skin. The girl dived her fingers into Claire's hair. 

     "You want me to go up or down?" Claire asked. 

     "Both." Rose pulled her to a kiss and her hand went down her body. Rose shivers and bites Claire's lip. The girl smiled, feeling Rose's hand cupping her boob. Claire's hand reached Rose's pants and began to slowly pull it down. Rose lifted her hip to help and rubbed a leg between Claire's. The other girl was equally happy. Claire pulled the pants down a little more and Rose kicked them off. Now she was naked. With Claire. In the dim light, Claire didn't notice it till she lowered her hand and felt only Rose's skin. She was unsure but kept moving on. As Claire got closer to the spot, Rose covered her face with both hands. Claire didn't knew if that was good or bad, so she backed off. 

     "Are you okay?" 

     Rose nodded, still covering her face. Claire stopped and removed her hands "We can stop..." Claire looked so concerned, Rose gave her a weak smile. 

     "I'm just... shy." Claire laid on her side. " We can do something else... I don't wanna... if you don't wanna... "

     "No, it's okay, I'm just getting used to..." She took a deep breath.

     Claire looked half confused, half scared. But not for to long, Rose kissed her and pulled her up again. This time, she guided Claire's hand down her body. Claire was glad to know she wasn't the only one nervous about it, and even more glad to know Rose was comfortable with her.

     It took all of Rose's courage to do that. She loved Claire and she wanted to do that but what if-- Her mind went blank for a second. Claire's fingers hit her spot. Rose broke the kiss for air.

     "Damn, am I that good?" Claire laugh. 

     Rose opened her eyes. "Shut up! You're distracting me..." She laugh too.

     "Distracting you?" Claire moved her finger a little, making Rose's face twitch. "From what?" 

     "From this." Rose drove her hands inside Claire's shorts and grabbed her butt.

     "Uhh... You're kinky!"

     Rose was smiling, but she wasn't joking. "I love you."

     Claire also wasn't joking. "I love you too." She kissed Rose again.

     Rose pushed Claire's butt down, forcing her fingers to go deeper. She heard a crack. "Oh my God, did i hurt you?" She immediately released her butt. 

     "It's okay, it's okay, I got it..." Claire took off her hand and moved her fingers a little. "It's fine, nothing broke..."

     Rose was completely embarrassed, but relaxed, since they didn't have to run to the hospital. "I'm so sorr--" She tried to apologize but Claire just came over kissing her and resuming her activities. Claire had some difficulty finding a good position and rhythm without compromising her fingers integrity; Rose was doing her best to cooperate. Eventually they work it out. At least they got over most of the nervousness.

     After a while Claire broke the awkward silence. "I'm so sorry, I'm terrible at this!" Claire hid her face on Rose's shoulder. She didn't stopped her fingers. 

     "No..." Rose hugged her. "You're doing... Great!" Rose hugged her a little tighter; she was almost there, it was so good she didn't wanted it to end. But it was getting harder to hold, so she let it go with a moan.

     Claire was so focused on her own performance, she only lost focus when Rose's heavy breath hit her shoulder, and she felt the arms around her getting loose. "I did it?" She lifted her head, slowing down her moves. "Are you... done?" 

     Rose was laid on her back, catching her breath. She nodded and Claire stopped, rolling to the her side with a triumph smile on her face. When Rose turned to her, Claire was licking her fingers, she seemed to like it... Rose blushed, but she was curious too. Claire looked at her and licked a finger slowly. Rose got closer and kissed her deeply, tasting.

     "Your turn." Rose said, and got on top of Claire; pulling her legs to each side. Claire was surprised by Rose's energy, she blushed. It was a pretty embarrassing position to be, she understood why Rose was shy earlier. "You mind if I... do something different to you?" Rose asked.

     "Like what?" She was biting her knuckles, failing to not look nervous.

     "Like with... my mouth...?" Rose found it hard enough to say out loud, now comes the even harder part, hear Claire's answer.

     Claire felt her blood boil. She wanted it so bad but what if-- "Okay... I guess..." Claire finally said, and hoped Rose would like it too. She grabbed a pillow and hid her face.

     Rose was shy too. "If... if you don't like it I stop, you just say it... are you hearing me?"

     Claire put the pillow away and looked at Rose, with the shyest face she ever saw.

     Rose smiled. "Okay." She looked down, sliding her fingers down Claire's thigh playfully.

     "Just do it!" Claire laughed nervously.

     Rose laid the best way she could. She couldn't see very well, so she just stick her tongue out and hope for the best. It wasn't hard to work it out either. As soon as she found where was what, things went pretty smoothly.

     Claire was scared at first, but Rose seemed to be enjoying it too, so she got more relaxed. And then Rose sucked all her panic away. She tangled her fingers on Rose's hair; her lips were so soft, her tongue so firm, she sucked so good! Claire didn't took very long, she couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm..." Claire pushed her hips up a little.

     Rose didn't wanted to stop but... she held her thighs and sucked harder. She felt Claire coming, and it was so good. She licked her lightly a little, making her shiver each time.

     "Ah... You can... come up... now..." Claire was breathless, she kinda had to pull Rose up.

     Rose went back to Claire's side. The girl immediately pulled her to a kiss.

     "So... did you liked?" Rose asked.

     "Yes, very much!" Claire snuggled on her, laying her head on her chest. "Now I'm worried I wasn't that good..."

     "You were!" Rose laughed. "We'll have time to do... different stuff... and... practice..." Rose pulled her closer and kissed her head.

     Claire was so happy! And Rose was too. They were satisfied and relaxed. Soon they got back on their clothes, turned off the tv, and fell asleep before Nathan come back.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Hi, thank you for reading! I had a different end in mind but it wasn't working, so generic end will be. I will try to make a better one next time. If you find any mistake on my grammar or context, please let me know, english it's not my first tongue, I'm trying to get better at it! Also let me know if you are a Rose x Vanessa fan cause I'm planing a Rose x Vanessa fic!


End file.
